1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge that is compact and can hold a monitor securely at an optimum angle even after a long-term of use.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hinge is mounted between a base and a monitor of a portable electronic device and allows the monitor to rotate relative to the base for convenience of use.
Furthermore, the conventional hinge is designed to have a monitor-positioning function that helps the monitor of the portable electronic device to hold at an optimum angle to facilitate users to watch. However, the conventional hinge having monitor-positioning function is generally constructional complicated and bulky. Moreover, deformation may occur in the components of the hinge after a long-term of use and gradually cause the hinge to lose the ability of securely holding the monitor.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.